


The Dandelion Farm

by ealamusings



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr: promptsinpanem, age!gap, job interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ealamusings/pseuds/ealamusings
Summary: During a summer backpacking around British Columbia, Katniss ends up in the sleepy town of Naramata, drawn by the chance to apply for a job at a famous restaurant she's grown up hearing about. Drenched and discouraged from a passing rainstorm, a chance encounter with a local handyman makes her wonder if her impulsive visit wasn't so misguided after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Dandelion Farm is loosely based on a restaurant that existed at one time in the actual Village of Naramata. I have taken some creative liberties. 
> 
> Eternal thanks to three wonderful women who beta-ed this story: papofglencoe, finduilasnumenesse and titaniasfics. I appreciate you so much!

** **

(Image credit:http://www.castanet.net/edition/news-story-176829-3-.htm#176829)

 

**The Dandelion Farm**

Katniss stared at her reflection in the village’s boutique window and groaned. The term ‘drowned rat’ had never been more appropriate. She smoothed the loose, wet hair plastered to her face away from her eyes and squeezed the rain from her braid.

She checked inside the small, woven satchel hanging across her body that she’d bought at the farmer’s market a few days ago. At least it was lined and the contents were mostly dry. She made a futile attempt to wring out her clothing. The only decent blouse and skirt she had in her possession dripped water onto her sandaled feet. Her shoulders slumped at the pointlessness of the effort.

Coming here in hopes of a job had been a mistake. One in a collection of missteps, starting last fall with following her ambitious, high school boyfriend to the city to attend university. It was mostly his dream, not hers.

Her parents had always struggled financially. And these days, economic pressures had never been greater. But they’d sacrificed a lot to help pay for her education— her father picking up extra shifts at the lumber mill whenever he could, and her mother taking on a second part-time job in addition to her housekeeping at the hospital. They wanted so much to offer her a better life than what they’d had. So she’d gone along with Gale, enrolling in a Bachelor’s program far from home.

She frowned at her image in the quaint store window. She’d seen this same lost look before, staring back at her from the mirror in her university dorm bathroom a couple weeks ago. She hadn’t adjusted well to living in the city, hated all its noise, concrete, and crowds, and she’d longed to return to her tiny, rural, northern British Columbia town.

As the end of her freshman year rolled around, she’d reached the breaking point. It had come on the day she finished her final exams, when Gale took her for a drive in his rusty, beater car past the iron gates of one of the tony neighbourhoods in Vancouver. He’d stated with the single-minded, uncompromising determination she’d grown to resent how one day they’d be able to live in a place like this too.

Every cell in her body had said that if she followed him down that path, instead of those iron gates providing deliverance from poverty, they would become her cage. When he had pulled up to her dorm, he proposed. She’d told him she needed to think about it, and he drove away, confused and speechless.

Gazing miserably in the dorm mirror, she could see the life laying before her if she accepted his proposal— a demanding career stuck in some highrise office in the city, a cavernous house with expensive, imported vehicles in the driveway, constant pressure keeping up with the ‘Jones,’ gardeners and housekeepers, nannies for their eventual children… and a marriage that would never resemble the one her parents had.

The blood had drained from her face. The future reflected in her eyes had stared back, bleak and claustrophobic, and her instinct was to escape, to run far away. So the next morning she’d informed Gale she doubted she was coming back to school in the fall— and that they were done, too.

He hadn’t taken it well.

He lashed out in disbelief and frustration. “You’re actually going to throw away a chance for a successful life? One where you could have enough to help your family? Live paycheck to paycheck, scraping and scrimping for the necessities? Working double shifts at some dead-end job because the guy you marry can’t afford to pay the dentist for your kids?”

Katniss remembered when her little sister Prim had needed braces. There had been no Christmas or birthday gifts that year. Then their old pickup broke down, and her father had been forced to bum rides to work at the mill for six months until they had enough cash to fix it. Her mother would get up half an hour earlier so she could walk to her job. She recalled her mother with her face in her hands as her parents pored over the bills, wondering how they could keep up the pace of working to fund their girls’ education, or risk saddling them with student loan debt they wanted so much to avoid.

“I’ll manage,” Katniss murmured.

Gale gave a huff. “You mean like your parents? What? You’re going to _survive on love?_ ” he scoffed.

The dig against her parents made hot, angry blood rush to her face.

“ _If_ I marry, it’ll at least be _for love_ , and not so I can afford a snobby address and a country club membership,” she snapped back.

“Good luck with that plan, Katniss. You’re going to need it.” He’d stormed out.

She had emptied her dorm room, packing her scant possessions. The books and nonessentials went into a box to ship home. And then she’d made the difficult phone call to her parents, breaking the news about Gale and her plans for the summer. A part-time job waitressing while attending school and excessive frugality had left Katniss with a little money to fund her venture— spending some time travelling around the province, trying to figure out what she wanted. By not immediately returning to the summer job waiting for her at home, it would likely mean postponing her return to school in the fall. They had taken it with their characteristic loving support, though, and told her to go find herself. College could wait. But Katniss could hear the worry in her mother’s voice.

Racked with guilt at disappointing her family, but full of stubborn determination, Katniss had bought a backpack and a bus ticket east with a vague plan of taking the long way home. As the city and suburban sprawl had given way to farms and forests dotted with small, blue-collar towns, the tightness in her chest diminished. But as the reality of her decision set in, a new anxiety took its place.

 _What do I want?_ She didn’t have a clue, and she couldn’t fathom how she’d ever find it.

Katniss was less than two weeks into her journey, exploring the southern Okanagan Valley, and was already questioning what she’d been thinking. An impulsive detour she’d made to this village in the middle of a rainstorm confirmed how rudderless she was.

Beyond her reflection in the window, Katniss gazed at the boutique’s gorgeous display of garments and coordinating jewelry. A sign advertised that all items were handcrafted locally. It was more than glass that separated Katniss from these beautiful artisan creations— the price tag peeking out from a pretty necklace cost more than three nights at the youth hostel down in Penticton where she was currently staying. It reminded her how much she didn’t belong here.

She turned back to the narrow road, where rainwater still ran in rivulets along the curb. But the fat drops overflowing from the eaves under which she had sought shelter were finally tapering off. All she could do was hope by the time the next bus to Penticton came along— she checked her watch— nearly an hour from now, her clothes would at least be dry.

She must have been out of her mind to act so impulsively after overhearing those two girls earlier today at the ‘choke and puke’ fast food place across the street from where she was staying. They were discussing how their interviews had gone the previous day for serving positions at a restaurant in the little lakeside Village of Naramata, a half hour outside of town. It was already on her itinerary to visit. But when Katniss heard the name of the restaurant, The Dandelion Farm, her heart had nearly exploded in excitement.

Abandoning the remnants of her greasy but cheap breakfast, she’d run back to the hostel and breathlessly asked the guy at the front desk how to get to Naramata. Cheaply. He pointed down the street toward the lake and told her there was a bus that ran every hour— the next one left in about twenty minutes. Fumbling frantically through her pack, she’d stripped out of her hiking shorts and tank top, put on her one presentable outfit, and ran to the bus stop.

Katniss hadn’t counted on the early summer thunderstorm that blew in moments after she boarded and that grew more intense as they drove the winding country road past orchards and vineyards along the high benchlands overlooking Okanagan Lake. She didn’t have an umbrella. She didn’t even have a résumé. Any thought that she could make a dash for her goal without getting drenched washed away less than thirty seconds after she exited the bus in Naramata.

“You are so brainless,” she muttered. The chances they were still accepting applications was slim.

 _But it’s not like I hadn’t planned to come here_ , she consoled herself. She had time to kill until the next bus, so she figured she may as well make the best of it.

Even if things hadn’t panned out, she couldn’t pass up the opportunity to at least see the place that she and Prim had heard so much about growing up back home.

She sloshed through puddles, mindless of her muddy and waterlogged sandals. As if on cue, the moment she reached the end of the lane the rain clouds opened up and the famous Okanagan sun burst forth from a cornflower blue sky. Golden rays streamed through the trees, illuminating the quaint wood, stone, and stucco heritage building by the water’s edge. It was just as she imagined it. She paused at the wooden sign that read The Dandelion Farm and couldn’t help smiling at the carved, yellow flowers, cheerful and inviting.

Beyond the restaurant she could see sparkling lake water lapping up on a pebbled beach.

 _Oh, the sunsets would be incredible from this vantage_ , she thought.

She followed the flagstone path that led to the front door, her mouth actually salivating. Her parents had made this place seem mythical. As she stood, soaking up the radiant sun, her sodden clothing gave off a bit of steam in the heat.

“Can I help you?”

The voice brought to mind her favourite terrycloth robe— slightly rough in texture but comfortable enough it made you want to snuggle up inside it.

She sought out the source of the voice up on the roof, shielding her eyes from the sun’s brightness. A second later the sound of metallic clatter drew her around the side of the restaurant. A man was tossing a ladder in the back of a pickup truck.

He was wearing a wet and dirty t-shirt. He stripped off workman’s gloves, tossed them in the truck, and approached her. The logo on his shirt had a crest that contained what she’d come to recognize was the Ogopogo. But instead of the legendary local lake monster, it had the appearance of something dreamed up in a children’s story— all cuddly and cute, despite it’s scaley, reptilian body. In contrast to its fire-breathing cousins, it was wearing a fireman’s helmet and was wielding a hose. The letters NVFD were embroidered underneath its big, toothy grin.

_Naramata Volunteer Fire Department_

Katniss’s eyes drifted up to the face of the man now standing in front of her. He actually had the cliché steadfast countenance of someone who would rescue an elderly lady’s cat from a tree, and, with a gracious smile, accept a cookie for payment.

His age was difficult to pin down. Faint creases from many effortless smiles radiated from the corners of his bright blue eyes, and he had the laid-back ease of a man grown comfortable in his own skin. But the way his damp, wavy, blond hair flopped down over his sun-freckled face gave him a boyish quality. She was a little unsettled by the impulse to reach across and sweep it out of his eyes.

She swallowed. “I heard this place was hiring, but I didn’t really think it through.” The place looked deserted, other than the man who stood before her. “I guess I missed my chance. I just… I couldn’t resist coming to at least see it. I’m sorry I interrupted you. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“That’s okay.” He nodded up at the roof. “The gutters were clogged, and that rain storm made the water back up and leak inside. The lady who takes care of the linens called me when she saw all this water inside. Old buildings, you know? But I think I got the problem fixed. I was just heading in to clean up the mess.”

“That’s too bad about the leak. So, you’re the maintenance man?” Katniss asked.

He chuckled, and underneath his tan a little pink tinted his cheeks. “Something like that.” His expression softened into empathy. “Looks like you’re having a really bad day.”

Katniss rolled her eyes. “More like a really bad year. But I shouldn’t dump this all on you when you’ve got work to do.”

He shrugged. “Don’t worry about that. It’ll get done. We’re on Okanagan summer time,” he laughed. “I’d say you need a friendly helping hand more right now.”

It reminded her of home. Living in the city, where everything and everyone seemed to move with the speed and indifferent determination of ants in a nest, it had been awhile since she’d encountered someone who’d stop in the midst of their hectic schedule to help a stranger. A little voice said she should be suspicious, turn on her heel and leave. But he had a warm smile and seemed genuinely concerned and kind.

“Thanks. But I’m just going to wait for the bus back to town.”

“Well, the least I can do is offer you a towel since you came all this way in the rain,” he said, checking his watch. “Besides, it’ll be almost an hour before the next bus comes by.” He wiped his hand on his cargo shorts and extended it towards her. “I’m Peeta by the way.”

It felt warm enveloping hers, and it made her wonder how a handshake could feel like a hug. It was slightly rough like his voice, and, though Peeta’s colouring was completely the opposite of her father, something about his manner reminded her of him. It dawned on her that they had the same humble demeanour of labourers lacking any pretension.

“I’m Katniss.”

She released his hand just as an older woman with pink highlights in her hair approached with a mason jar tied up with a chartreuse grosgrain ribbon. Peeta gave her a smile as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed over the gift.

“You are such a doll for saving Sparkles. He’s _so terrified_ of thunder. I don’t know what I would’ve done,” she said with a breathy voice.

“It was really no trouble, Effie,” he replied.

The way the woman scrutinized her caused Katniss’s back to stiffen.

“This is Katniss,” Peeta said. “She came all this way to interview for the server’s job at The Farm but got caught in the rain. I was offering to help her out while she waits for the bus.”

Effie’s expression softened towards her. “Well, you found the right person for that, dear.” Katniss’s eyes grew large when the woman winked at her. She turned back to Peeta. “How are your parents? Enjoying their new condo in Penticton?”

“They’re good. Still out in Toronto helping Rye and Delly take care of the new baby. They’ll be back for a few months and then head south for the winter, as usual.”

“Retired life is agreeing with them,” Effie declared with a sigh. “I’m so glad you didn’t follow your brothers and leave us high and dry. All the young people seem to move away.”

“Not going to happen, Effie. I’m a Naramata boy, through and through.”

She departed with an effervescent goodbye to them both with explanations of schedules to keep.

“Effie owns the local beauty salon,” Peeta explained. “Her Pomeranian refused to come out from under the shop’s crawlspace when the thunderstorm started, and I had to crawl in to get him.”

That explained his dirty clothing. Katniss smiled at Peeta with the jar in his hand. _So, not just treed cats in exchange for cookies._ She followed him as he led the way around back to what she deduced was the kitchen access.

“Why do the young people leave?” she asked, curious why anyone would move away from such a beautiful place.

“Not a lot of opportunities for careers, unless you want to work in agriculture, tourism and hospitality, or pick up odd jobs,” he explained.

“I guess that’s why you’re so popular around here,” she replied, and he gave a small nod and smiled.

Peeta held the door open for her, and she entered the cloakroom. He slipped past her into the kitchen and stopped so quickly she collided with him. To avoid falling she reached out to grab his shoulders from behind, quickly regaining her balance. The feel of his solid, muscular body hidden under the t-shirt brought an unexpected rush of colour to her cheeks.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

He pointed at the wet footprints they were adding to the floor. “Probably should take off our shoes so we don’t track more mud inside. The head chef can be pretty temperamental.”

Katniss slipped off her sandals, and Peeta unlaced his work boots. He placed Effie’s jar on the counter and walked over to a cupboard, took out a towel, and tossed it to her. She murmured a thanks. After giving her braid another squeeze, she tried to sponge up the water from her pale yellow blouse, which she realized with mortification had grown translucent and was clinging to her skin. Her skirt wasn’t any better, but at least it was a dark color.

Katniss tried to pry the blouse away from her body but only succeeded in making an embarrassing sucking noise. The material returned to her skin like a magnet, sticking to her slight frame. Peeta stood looking at her and bit his bottom lip. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“You know, the gift shop has logo wear,” Peeta said. She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say anything he added, “Follow me.”

There was no way she could afford to buy what would likely be overpriced tourist souvenir wear. But she couldn’t think of a way to say it without sounding ungrateful, so she followed him in silence out of the kitchen and through the dining room. She scrambled to come up with an excuse as she followed behind him, but was distracted by the sight of the casual, yet elegant dining room.

She ran her hand over the smooth, satiny wood of a table patinaed by age and use. Huge picture windows overlooked the grass down to the lake and across to the mountains on the opposite shore.

Peeta glanced over his shoulder as they weaved their way around the tables. “They named this place The Dandelion Farm because—”

“— Because the original owners who tried to farm here weren’t very good at it,” Katniss interrupted. “Everybody else prospered, while it became a joke how they only managed to grow dandelions. So, they opened this restaurant instead to take advantage of the stuff that others produced.” She blushed when Peeta’s eyes grew wide. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I’ve heard the story since I was a kid.”

He smiled. “That story’s become something of a local legend. Nice to know our little corner of the world is famous elsewhere, too.”

Katniss detoured toward the windows, stopping at the last table on the left. “This is where my dad asked my mom to marry him.”

Peeta came to her side, the corner of his mouth curled up. “Tell me about them.”

She described how they’d been working as migrant fruit pickers. They’d both been in their late teens, travelling from farm to farm, when they met at a local orchard.

“They fell in love, and my dad saved, working like crazy all season, so he’d have enough to bring mom here so he could propose to her in style.”

Katniss smiled, remembering how every anniversary her father would bring home a bouquet of dandelions for her mother. Anyone who didn’t know better would have thought he did it because he couldn’t afford a proper one from the florist, which was partly true. Those same people might have wondered why her mother’s face always lit up when she saw them— as if they were the rarest and most exquisite orchids. Only a handful of people understood the special significance those flowers held for them.

“The owners gave them a bottle of champagne to celebrate when they realized what was happening.” Katniss smiled down at the neat place setting and ran a finger over a delicate, silver napkin ring with a dandelion embellishment. “I can’t believe they still use these. My dad didn’t have a ring, so he stole one of them. My mom wore it around her neck on a leather lanyard until he could afford to buy her one. She still has it.” Her eyes grew wide at her confession and she gasped, “Don’t tell the owners!”

Peeta smiled, leaned in and, with a twinkle in his eye, said, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

He walked over to the alcove that housed everything from clothing to smaller decorative items with the restaurant’s logo. “Here we are,” he said.

A selection of sundresses caught Katniss’s eye. “These look just like the ones in the boutique up the road.”

Peeta nodded. “The owner makes them specially for the restaurant.” He picked up a beeswax candle. “It’s all locally made stuff. People around here try to support each other’s businesses anyway they can. The Dandelion Farm sources most of its fresh produce from local farms and orchards. Good friends of mine, for example— Annie grows flowers in a greenhouse used to decorate the tables, and her husband catches kokanee and smokes them himself with applewood from their orchard.” He placed the candle back on the shelf.

“Kokanee, the beer?” she teased.

“No, the landlocked salmon,” he laughed. “We have them in the lake. Finnick is an avid fisherman. Hey, have you had any lunch?”

All she’d had was a granola bar she’d eaten on the bus. She shook her head.

“I was going to fix myself something to eat, so why don’t you join me? I can give you a sample of some of our best local treats.”

She debated whether she should accept, but the way her stomach grumbled caused her to nod without further thought. Or perhaps it was his hopeful smile that made her not want to refuse.

Peeta continued, “But, first things first, we get you something dry to wear.” He stood in front of the display. “Small, right? You have a favourite colour?”

Katniss gawked at the beautiful array of fabrics resembling watercolour paintings and was staggered by the choice. She sighed in response and shrugged. She didn’t know how to explain that it was way beyond her ability to buy anything. Peeta grabbed one and held it out. It was in gorgeous shades of orange, like the colours of a sunset reflecting over ripples of water.

“I think this one would look nice on you,” he said with a gentle grin. The way he offered was imbued with so much kindness that it was nearly impossible for her to refuse him.

She turned the price tag over in her fingers and gasped. “I don’t know…I’m not sure…” she stammered, reaching into her small handbag on the pretense of looking for money.

Peeta laid a hand on her forearm and shook his head. “Don’t worry about that now. I happen to have a very good relationship with the owner,” he reassured her.

He reached for a golf shirt in an attractive shade of blue that she couldn’t help notice accentuated the colour of his eyes. She was sure she let out an audible gasp when he pulled off his dirty t-shirt and slipped the new one on in its place.

“Don’t want you to feel alone,” he said. “You see? Really, it’s okay.”

He removed the tags and placed them on the counter beside the cash register. Katniss couldn’t get the image out her head of the toned, tanned body under that shirt. As pleasing to the eyes as it had been under her hands.

“There’s a washroom over there where you can change.” Peeta pointed across the foyer.

Katniss closed the door to the women’s washroom and slipped out of her wet clothes. She glanced around for a place to hang them and saw the hook on the back of the door.

She pulled the dress over her head. Despite its loose fit, it flattered her curves and made even what she considered her less-than-stellar slender form look pretty. The fabric was soft, made from silky, cotton lawn and felt wonderful against her skin. A glance in the mirror revealed that it was indeed a lovely shade for her complexion. She ran a finger over the embroidered dandelion logo above her heart and couldn’t help grin.

“I left my clothes hanging in there to dry,” she said when she walked out. “I hope that’s okay—” She stopped when Peeta turned around to look at her. It made her heart skip a beat the way his mouth was slightly open, and his eyes travelled down the length of her body. But then he blinked and quickly recovered his casual smile.

“Yeah, that’s fine,” he replied.

_Did he just check me out? I should be offended. How come I’m not offended?_

When they reentered the kitchen, Peeta pointed to a stool at the prep table, and she took a seat.

“We’re going to eat here?” she asked.

“Yup. Nowhere better to sample local cuisine, even if it’s only leftovers,” he answered.

He rummaged through the refrigerators and shelves, depositing various items in front of her— artisan bread, a type of soft cheese with herbs, and the smoked fish he’d mentioned earlier. He pulled the lid off a container containing mixed vegetables with what she thought might be a curry dressing. He brought out some cold grilled chicken coated with a dark glaze that gave off the aroma of Asian seasoning she’d grown familiar with while living in Vancouver. He added a variety of fruit, apologizing it wasn’t local because it was still too early in the season.

He opened the jar that Effie had given him, gave it a whiff, and grinned. “Ginger-spiced pears. This’ll go nicely, too.” He went to collect a couple plates and utensils.

“Are you sure this is okay?” she asked, licking her lips.

“You really need to stop asking that,” he said, taking a seat next to her and slicing the bread. “After the morning we’ve both had dealing with this rain, I think we’ve earned it.”

Katniss filled her plate with samples of everything on the counter and eagerly dove into the meal. After months of tasteless dorm food and cheap fast food she couldn’t stifle an orgasmic moan, her eyes rolling back in appreciation of the exotic flavours. Her parents had been right. Even the leftovers were amazing. She froze when she became aware that Peeta wasn’t eating but was watching her with a wry smile.

Heat rushed to her face. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Oh, don’t apologize,” he said. “I like watching you eat. Enjoying your food is one of life’s great pleasures, don’t you think?”

She frowned. “Then how come you’re not eating?” He chuckled and tied into his meal, too.

They were in the middle of their little feast when Peeta asked, “So, you told me about how your parents’ story brought you here. But have you ever worked in a restaurant before?”

Katniss nodded. “At a popular diner in my hometown up north, since I was fifteen. Also at a casual chain restaurant while I was going to university in Vancouver this past year. Burgers, fries, pizza, milkshakes— that sort of thing. When I get home, I’ll go back to the diner again, I guess. Depending on how long I travel this summer, I’ll probably need to take the year off to save up for college, since I’m blowing my savings.”

She paused. “I must have been deluded to think I’d have a chance at a job in a place like this. It’s way out of my league.”

“Working in diners takes talent,” Peeta answered. “There’re a lot more people to serve, and you gotta keep track of who ordered what. That’s one thing about The Dandelion Farm— the menu is fixed, and people preselect weeks in advance. So it’s easier, and you’d have fewer tables to serve. It’s all about the dining experience.” He paused. “You know anything about wine?”

Katniss gave an apologetic grin. “White, red and pink? Oh, and bubbly.”

Peeta furrowed his brow. “That can be a problem. The Farm has a pretty relaxed atmosphere for a higher-end establishment, but the clientele tend to know their wines and expect the servers to make good recommendations. But a little training and tasting can help.The cellar here only stocks local VQA.”

“VQA?”

“It’s a designation in the province for our best wines, the ‘Vintner’s Quality Alliance’.” He stood up from the stool. “Wait here.”

He came back with a tall, slim bottle, found a cork screw and peeled away the foil to open it. “This white is an award winner. It also happens to be the perfect accompaniment for what we’re eating for our lunch.”

Katniss reached for his hand to stop him. “Are you sure? Is it expensive?”

He shrugged. “Like I said, perks of the job.” He uncorked the bottle, took down a couple of wine glasses, and poured a small amount in them. “Here, watch me,” he said and demonstrated how to enjoy the aroma and then sip the wine in a way to best appreciate the taste.

“Okay, now you try and describe it to me,” he instructed.

The scent was like fresh cut flowers, and the flavour reminded her of peaches and spice, a little acidic, but smooth.

“It’s kind of fruity, but not exactly sweet. It’s almost spicy and sort of like drinking a bouquet of flowers,” she blushed. “That must sound stupid.”

“Not at all,” he chuckled. “What else?”

There was another slightly exotic flavour that was vaguely familiar. Her eyes grew wide when it came to her. “And lychee nuts!” She’d been introduced to them when she visited Chinatown in Vancouver.

Peeta nodded in approval. “You see? You’re already an expert on one of our most popular Okanagan wines. That specific one is from a winery a couple miles from here. The grape variety is from the Alsace region, but our local versions have their own characteristics due to the conditions in the valley.”

Katniss licked her lips. It tasted heavenly, and she finished the last sip of her small sample. Peeta reached for the bottle and topped them both up, and they returned to their meal.

Peeta certainly knew a lot about wine for a handyman. Maybe it came with living in a place like this, surrounded by so many vineyards and wineries.

Just then the back door opened and an older man who looked a bit like a vagrant stomped into the kitchen.

“What the hell, Peeta?!” he bellowed. “What’d you do to my kitchen!?”

Peeta leaned in and grimaced so only Katniss could see. “Sorry, Haymitch. The roof sprung a leak in that rain storm. And I got a little distracted helping Katniss out while cleaning it up. Sorry about that.”

The man scrutinized her through narrowed eyes. Katniss scrambled, grabbing their empty plates, wondering what to do with them and finally deciding to deposit them in the sink. Peeta had a dish cloth in hand, wiping up the crumbs from the prep table.

The man, Haymitch, must be the temperamental chef Peeta had described. He finally threw his hands up. “Never mind. Just get out of my way so I can get my prep work done for tonight.” He grabbed the mop and began to clean the floor, muttering under his breath.

“Come on,” Peeta whispered.

Katniss slipped on her still-damp sandals and followed him out the back door. “I hope you won’t get in trouble. Oh, my clothes!” They were still hanging in the bathroom.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll let Haymitch get to work and calm down, then we can go back for them later.

_Later!_

Katniss panicked and looked at her watch. “I’m going to miss the next bus back to town!”

Peeta gave a dismissive wave up the road. “There’ll be another one. Why not stick around and then you don’t have to rush. It’ll give your clothing a little more time to dry, too. Plus, it’ll give _me_ a chance to show you around our village.” He gave her a half-smile. “I could drive you back to town, if you like.”

A brief thought flashed through her mind, reminding her that the last thing she needed were more complications, especially when she would need to move on soon. The hostel had a strict one-week limit. Despite her head telling her to say no, every instinct inside screamed to say yes.

“Okay. But only if you’ll let me buy you dinner.” The expenditure would seriously cut into her budget, but she desperately wanted to repay Peeta for his generosity. That was just good manners, she told herself.

“I can’t tonight,” he said, biting his lip and looking apologetic.

Katniss was surprised how disappointed she was. Then it occurred to her that maybe he had a date. It was the weekend after all. Or maybe he was married. He didn’t wear a ring, but then neither did her dad, given the kind of work he did and the safety hazard it would pose when working around tools and machinery. Nice guys were hard to find, so, of course someone like Peeta would be spoken for. Probably for the best anyway with the whole ‘avoiding complications’ thing.

“I have to work,” he explained. “How about breakfast tomorrow, or lunch, maybe?”

Her spirits perked up at this piece of news, and concerns about complications evaporated. She wasn’t sure, but she suspected he might be trying to save her money with a less costly meal. She was touched by the gesture and told him that would be great.

Peeta led the way down to the water, and they followed a path along the beach. He described how the village came into being and gave her a rundown of some of the residents.

“You’ve really lived here all your life?” she asked, impressed with how much he knew about the area.

“Never left,” he confirmed.

“This whole village reminds me of home— small, laid-back, just a whole lot… I don’t know… softer? I could see how you’d never want to leave,” Katniss said.

Peeta’s eyes sparkled in the sunlight. “I agree. My older brothers left the village looking for a bigger, brighter, more exciting future. One’s a hotshot real estate agent in Vancouver. The other is an executive for a multinational back east. But I decided to stay.” He winked at her. “I have a job I enjoy that keeps me busy. I could never get bored here.”

“Were your parents disappointed? I mean, compared to your brothers?” She couldn’t help think of her parents after all their hard work to get her into a decent college, but then she gasped. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way!”

Peeta chuckled. “It’s okay. I wouldn’t trade my brothers’ BMWs, fancy schmoozing parties, high stress, and the long hours away from their families for anything.” He stopped and gazed out over the water. “I love this place. I have friends, the ones who stayed behind like Finnick and Annie, that I’ve known since I was a little kid, and it’s a great area if you like the outdoors. Did you know the Trans-Canada Trail system goes right by us following the old railbed up on the benchlands?” He pointed behind them. “And my parents appreciate having me around to help take care of things now that they’re retired.”

“Hmm, let’s see,” Katniss said, ticking a list off with her fingers, starting with her pinkie. “You’re a volunteer firefighter…” When he quirked his brow in surprise, she added, “The t-shirt you were wearing earlier.” He gave an acknowledging nod. “You’re a maintenance man, you rescue people’s pets, and you’re an expert about local cuisine. Oh, and you’re a one-man welcoming party and life-saver to hapless strangers who stumble into the village.”

Peeta smiled. “Everybody needs to do their part when you live in a small community like this.”

“You definitely meet the ‘handy’ requirement in handyman,” she laughed.

Peeta suppressed a grin between pressed lips. “I do my best.”

Katniss sighed. “You really think I have a chance at that job?”

His incredible blue eyes scanned her face, filling her stomach with butterflies. “Yeah, I think you have a very good chance. As a matter of fact, I’m certain of it.”

Unconvinced, Katniss frowned. “I’ve never worked at a place like that. I’m sure the others who interviewed are way more qualified.”

“But you have a genuine affection for the restaurant. It shone through when you talked about it. The people who come to eat here reserve months in advance because they expect something special. Your enthusiasm is more important than loads of experience in a high-end venue. That can be learned. But the passion can only come from you.”

“I hope the owners agree, assuming I can worm my way in for an interview.”

“You impressed _me_.” The hint of heat behind his compliment raised goosebumps on her arms. “And I happen to know the owners very well.”

Maybe coming here wasn’t so misguided after all.

They resumed their stroll until they reached an expansive lakefront property. It included scattered fruit trees and shrubbery, but most noticeable was how the grassy grounds were dotted in dandelions. A home, constructed in the same wood, stone, and stucco style of The Dandelion Farm, stood at the upper end of the property. A small, more rustic cottage lay closer to the water.

“I bet I can guess who this place belongs to,” Katniss smirked. “It’s lovely. Maybe they couldn’t make it work at farming, but it sure looks like they did okay.”

“You’d be right,” Peeta chuckled. He pointed at the cottage. “That’s the original home. It’s used mainly for guests now. You know, they’d rent it to you if you took that job.”

Katniss rolled her eyes. A lakefront cottage? There was no way she could afford that, even with the wages she might earn. Years of practical living relegated such notions to the realm of fantasy. “If I have any hope of saving up to attend university in Vancouver this fall, I’m going to need to find something a little more budget friendly.”

She could see disappointment darken his face. But he recovered quickly.

“What are you studying?” he asked as they turned to retrace their steps along the beach.

“Business and accounting. I’m good at math, and I hoped it would help my parents— they’ve always struggled, and I thought that maybe I could help them buy and run their own business. But the economy isn’t very good where I’m from. After the year I’ve had, I’m not sure anymore.”

Peeta gave a self-deprecating huff. “My accountant hates me. Always complains what a mess my books are. I was better in the arts in school.”

 _How complicated could a handyman’s wages be to organize?_ Katniss wondered.

She leaned towards him, tipped her head and raised her eyebrows. “Well, nobody can be perfect at everything,” which made him laugh.

“It’s my burden to bear,” he joked, which made her snort. Despite how little they knew each other and their indeterminate age difference, she was fascinated by how easy of a rapport they’d developed in such a short time.

As they re-entered the restaurant kitchen, Peeta said, “How about you fill out an application and then we’ll figure out your housing situation later.”

Haymitch was busy preparing for the evening’s multi-course dinner. The kitchen was spotless, and he had music playing, humming along with it as he worked. His mood had definitely improved from earlier. A young man arrived a second later. His long, jet black hair was wound up in a knot at the back of his head, and he had multiple piercings. He grabbed an apron from a hook on the wall.

Haymitch grabbed the young man by the chin and scowled. “You got another hole in your face? Damn good thing you know your way around a kitchen.” He turned back to the prep table, grumbling about ‘kids these days.’

“Hey,” the young man said to Peeta.

“Hi, Thom,” Peeta answered warmly and gently took ahold of Katniss’s elbow, leading her across the kitchen.

When they reached the door labeled ‘Office,’ Haymitch called out, “So you talk this one into sticking around?”

“That’s the plan,” Peeta answered and opened the door for Katniss to enter. She felt a rush of warmth at the light press of his broad hand on her back.

He slipped past her and went to a file cabinet. “I think they’re in here…Yup,” he said and turned back with a smile, handing her some paperwork and a pen.

She took a seat at the desk while he leaned against the wall, arms folded loosely across his chest. She stole a glance at the strong forearms and couldn’t help bite her lip.

“Hey, Peeta.”

Katniss turned to see an attractive woman with light brown hair and an armload of flowers.

“Hi, Annie,” Peeta answered. The woman regarded Katniss with an inquisitive smile. “This is Katniss. She’s going to be The Farm’s new server.”

Though she was encouraged by Peeta’s words, Katniss still wasn’t so confident.

“That’s wonderful! You’re gonna love working here.” Annie leaned close and whispered in Katniss’s ear. “And you’ll have the best boss in the world.” She turned back to Peeta. “Finnick and I were thinking about going fishing tomorrow morning. You want to join us?”

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck. “Katniss and I have a breakfast date. Could you switch it to Monday?”

Annie grinned, a knowing expression making her eyes twinkle. “Sure, Peeta.” She turned to Katniss. “You’re welcome to join us, too, if you’d like.”

“Thanks. I’d love that,” Katniss replied, growing more optimistic about her job prospects with the friendly reception she’d received since her arrival in the village.

Annie left and Peeta picked up a magazine from the desk, flipping through the pages as she filled in her information. She paused and looked up at him.

“Peeta? Just in case— tomorrow when we meet up, do you think you could help me some more? You know, learn about all the foods and wines and stuff? So I’m prepared when they interview me?”

He set the magazine aside and rewarded her with a delighted grin. “I’d be more than happy to tour you around the wineries in the area if you like.” But then his smile relaxed into something more cryptic. “But not for the job interview.”

Katniss furrowed her brow. “But, like you said before, I need to learn about it if I’m going to be able to work here.”

He came around and sat on the corner of the desk near her. “I will help you anyway you need. The reason is that you don’t need to prepare for an interview.”

 _What?_ That was when she saw the photo on the wall behind him. Haymitch and another man— she’d become well-acquainted with his handsome face, blond hair and bright blue eyes— being presented with a plaque by a man in a suit. The headline above the photo read ‘Okanagan Culinary Honours awarded to The Dandelion Farm.’ Katniss’s eyes widened as it all came together.

 _Peeta was the owner of the restaurant!_ She brought her hands to her cheeks, suddenly embarrassed for her mistake and frantically tried to replay all of their earlier conversation.

“It’s yours if you want it Katniss,” he said softly.

 _How is this even real?_ Her mind reeled at the turn of events from this morning. Shifting the paper in front of her, she furrowed her brow, unable to believe how something so perfect could be so easy.

“You know,” Peeta said after a brief pause, “Just in case you’re interested, there’s a small university up in Kelowna. It’s a bit of a commute from here, but doable.” His eyebrows quirked expectantly. “You could check it out if you wanted to continue your schooling here. You could still work part-time, which would help with the finances.”

Her pulse quickened. She couldn’t help the excitement welling up at the thought of living in such a place— no claustrophobic big city or crowded dorm buildings. Her eyes settled back on Peeta… and maybe some other compelling reasons.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll look into that,” she whispered, her heart pounding in her chest.

Peeta gave her a surprisingly shy smile. “And maybe, when you finish your studies, and after you’ve gotten to know this place better…” He leaned in a little, his hand resting on the desktop beside her application, and Katniss sucked in a breath, her pinkie finger making contact with his, as he whispered, “ _…You might find a reason to stay_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter includes a forest fire. Homes are burned down.
> 
> This sequel is dedicated to the readers who let me know how much you loved this AU and who encouraged me to continue Katniss and Peeta's story. Thank you so much!
> 
> Deepest gratitude to papofglencoe, finduilasnumenesse, and titaniasfics for your excellent beta help! You make everything I write better. <3

 

Image Credit: (this photo was taken in the hills above Naramata) http://www.dailymail.co.uk/sciencetech/article-2947873/What-striking-map-Thunderstorm-animation-reveals-five-lightning-bolts-hit-Earth-SECOND.html#i-63076c3106e75552

 

**Part 2 - Lightning Strikes**

Katniss couldn’t sleep. She hated the way the air conditioner hummed and dried out the already arid summer air, so she avoided using it during the day unless absolutely necessary and always switched it off when she went to bed at night.

The cottage she rented provided a panoramic view of Okanagan Lake, and, usually, mornings were refreshing and cool. A moist breeze would blow over the water and through the open bedroom and living room windows. But July had been a scorcher and, so far, August was shaping up to be the same. Though it was still early, the thin, cotton fabric of the tank top she wore to bed already stuck to her dewy skin.

The hills above Naramata were parched. Open fires were banned, and hikers and mountain bikers were reminded to keep an eye open for anything that might spark a blaze. The waterfalls at the end of one of Katniss’s favourite hikes had been reduced to a trickle. It was a shame, because she’d made plans to take Prim and her parents to see the lovely spot when they arrived...Today!

It was the second reason she couldn’t sleep. Her mom and dad and fifteen-year-old Prim were driving down from Fort Saint James, the small northern town she’d called home for the first nineteen years of her life. They wouldn’t arrive until late in the afternoon, which left all day to prepare. It was her day off. Same for everyone else at The Dandelion Farm, as the restaurant was closed Mondays and Tuesdays to give the staff a weekend break.

She sprang from bed, the heat-induced lethargy no competition for her anticipation.

Katniss wondered if Peeta was up yet. They put in late nights at the restaurant, but he was an early riser. She’d often spied him, up and around at this hour, sitting on his veranda up the hill behind the cottage. He liked to look out over the lake, drinking coffee as the quail calls and dove coos woke up the world.

Peeta was another, big reason she couldn’t sleep. When she’d told him about her visitors and how she planned to sleep on the couch— she’d give the two bedrooms to her parents and Prim— he’d mentioned there were plenty of extra bedrooms up at the big house. Ever since his parents had retired and moved to Penticton, he had it all to himself. Earlier in the summer, his brother from Vancouver and his family had visited, but Peeta complained the place was too quiet now. He missed the kids running around.

Katniss had been touched by the offer to open his home to her family. “It’s alright. But it would be such a treat for my parents and Prim to stay in a beachfront cottage.”

“Actually,” he said softly, “I was thinking about _you_ staying at the house.”

With him.

Katniss had said yes. Without even a second’s hesitation.

Spontaneous acts were a new experience for her. But, starting with her journey to Naramata on a whim back in late May, her instincts hadn’t steered her wrong yet.

She took a cool shower, not bothering to dry off. Instead, she stood naked on her towel in front of the open living room glass doors so she could enjoy the cooling effect. She adored the privacy, with only the birds to see her at this time of day. Soon the boaters would be out— waterskiing and wakeboarding, sailing and maybe fishing— and such exhibitionism wouldn’t be possible.

Once air dried, she stripped her bed of the sheets and started a load of laundry. After eating a quick breakfast and setting out clean towels, she tidied up the place. She slipped her backpack out from under the bed and tossed some clothes and toiletries inside to take up the hill later.

She was carrying the clean sheets and towels outside to hang on the line beside the cottage when she saw Peeta, wearing the familiar Naramata Volunteer Fire Department t-shirt and cargo shorts, strolling down from his house. Setting the basket on the ground, she gave him a wave.

In the two and a half months since she’d arrived— a bedraggled, soaked mess— in the sleepy lakeside village, he’d showered her in kindness, including a plum job at his restaurant, and had become more than her boss and landlord.

She was enrolled to continue her studies in the fall at the university up the way in Kelowna. It was a lengthy commute, but she intended to schedule her classes over as few days as possible to minimize the travel. Peeta offered the use of his car.

“I mostly use my truck anyway, so it’s just sitting there,” he’d explained.

During the summer, she’d worked as a server at the restaurant, but, come fall— and given her major in accounting— Peeta had asked if she would like to take on the daily bookkeeping duties instead. It was more than a good fit for her limited free time as a student— it would be valuable real-world work experience.

Peeta claimed he was terrible at keeping his books in order, but she knew he created the position just for her. He even joked that, when she had completed her degree, he might retire his accountant and place the whole responsibility in her hands. Or maybe it wasn’t a joke.

He’d hinted before that he wouldn’t mind if she stayed in Naramata after her schooling wrapped up. Between the loaner car, the ridiculously low rent for the lakefront cottage, and now the job he didn’t really need done, he paid her too much, but Katniss had long given up on questioning it.

Having taken a look at his books in preparation for her new position, she’d seen enough to know it was a stretch on profits for him to do it. But he was a generous guy, and more than that, he was someone, for some reason, she didn’t mind owing. It was a new sensation, to be sure.

“So, today’s the day!” Peeta said, handing her a clothes peg as she hung a sheet on the line.

Katniss grinned, nearly bubbling over with uncharacteristic excitement. “Yup! They’ll be here in time for dinner. You’re still good with being in charge of the barbecue? And playing host?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he smiled, the twinkle in his eyes warming her even more than the morning sun.

Checking her watch, she said, “I’m heading over to The Farm to meet up with Haymitch. He said he’d make some of his pork spice rub for me for tonight.”

Peeta’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “He’s coming in on his day off?”

She smirked. “He claimed he had to come in anyway to get his hair cut. _By Effie_ ,” she added, biting her lip.

Peeta grinned. “Interesting. Haymitch has always been more of a barbershop kind of guy.”

“Yeah. The next thing you know he’ll be sporting highlights.” She picked up the empty laundry basket and headed for her cottage.

“Well, he won’t be able to tease Thom about his piercings in that case,” Peeta chuckled after her.

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Katniss snorted as she dropped the basket inside the cottage’s front door. “See you later,” she called over her shoulder and headed towards the restaurant.

Haymitch’s car was in The Farm’s parking lot, right on schedule. He came out of the walk-in pantry when Katniss called his name from the kitchen door. He handed over a jar of his rub— thinking about the sweet, spicy heat of the blend made her mouth water. Now all she needed was the meat. She looked at Haymitch, who stood staring back with his arms folded across his chest.

“What about the tenderloin?” she asked. “I thought you were going to set some aside for me to barbecue.”

Haymitch narrowed his eyes. “No way I’m trusting you to not sully my good reputation.” He smirked. “I’m giving it to Peeta. Him, I trust.”

 _Then why even give me the spice rub?_ Katniss protested inside her head.

But, as much as Haymitch exasperated her, she remembered it wasn’t wise to irritate the irascible chef, especially when she had another request.

“Fine,” Katniss huffed, but added sweetly, “You wouldn’t have any leftover curried veggie salad to spare, would you?” Ever since she’d sampled it the day she’d arrived in Naramata, it’d become one of her favourite dishes.

He pursed his lips. “Effie’s been pestering me for some of it. I was going to take it over to share with her for lunch after she cuts my hair.”

When Katniss quirked her eyebrow, he turned away and opened the refrigerator.

Taking out the plastic tub, he grumbled, “I’ll make something else. Don’t say I don’t do anything for you,” and handed her the container. But he gave her a wink.

“Thanks, Haymitch. I was planning on having Peeta help me with the barbecuing, you should know. I’m excited for my family to meet him, seeing as how it was The Dandelion Farm where my parents got engaged.”

A gleam lit up his eyes. “Hmmm… Meeting the parents… Sounds serious.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Enjoy your _date_ with Effie,” she teased back and headed for the door to hide the blush on her cheeks.

 

Haymitch’s insinuations would’ve rattled Katniss when she’d first arrived in Naramata. In the beginning, she’d taken pains to keep Peeta at arm’s length and appreciated that he’d respected that. She didn’t need the rest of the staff accusing her of special favouritism.

But it hadn’t taken long to learn that everyone, including the people who worked at The Farm, was pretty much a friend of Peeta’s— like Annie and Finnick Odair. He’d wrapped Katniss into his circle of friends, making her feel like a lifelong member of the community. In a nutshell, he’d helped Naramata feel almost as close to home as the place where she’d grown up.

However, for the last few weeks, the friendly but polite distance hadn’t been cutting it. As a matter of fact, it had become downright frustrating. Hence those hot, restless nights. The thought of sleeping under the same roof as Peeta for the next week kindled a new heat to add to the mix.

Still, Katniss found it difficult to trust her instincts, to be unguarded around Peeta. The voices of uncertainty insisted it was too good to be true. Finding the kind of love her parents’ shared was as unlikely as lightning striking her down in her tracks. She had a good thing going on here and was scared to ruin it. A person’s luck could only go so far.

Another doubt plagued her mind of late— _Maybe he’s just being his usual, kind self, and I’m misreading things._

And yet, there were the little, not-so-accidental touches, the hugs, the light kisses on the cheek that lasted a half-second longer than needed. They’d made her heart alight with a pleasant flutter, but now they left her wanting.

Even a grumpy Haymitch had weighed in on things a couple weeks ago.

“When are you going to cut that guy a break?” He’d nodded his head at the office where Peeta was working.

“Wha...What are you talking about?” Katniss stammered.

He gave a snort and rolled his eyes. “You really are daft.” He lowered his voice. “Though, to be fair, Peeta can be too polite for his own good, if you ask me. And I’m not the only one getting frustrated watching the two of you dancing around each other without getting some compensation for the sexual tension around here.”

Katniss gasped in shock, which earned her a mocking laugh. Haymitch apparently found her love life— or lack thereof— a source of hilarity. Fortunately, others were kinder and more subtle about it.

Effie Trinket with her offers to _doll her up_ …because, in the stylist’s opinion, a girl could always use a little help to boost her confidence and catch a gentleman’s eye.

And Annie and Finnick, with their gentle nudges...

Awhile back, the four of them had taken the Odair’s boat to a little island in Okanagan Lake a few kilometres north of the village. They’d tied up the boat intending to do some cliff-jumping from the rocks into the cool water.

“What a pretty bikini,” Annie had gushed as Katniss removed her coverup. She’d helped her pick it out in Penticton the day before to replace the hideous suit she’d come to town with. “Don’t you think Katniss looks _hot?”_ she’d said to Peeta, fanning herself as Finnick smirked behind him.

Peeta had grinned, his eyes travelling up and down, making her shiver despite the heat. “Very,” he’d agreed.

Katniss hadn’t been able to take her eyes of him either— the water glistening off his toned body as he climbed out of the water and up the rock wall... She and Annie laughing as he and Finnick showed off, trying to push each other off the ledge into the lake... The way he’d tucked her wind-dried hair behind her ear on the boat ride back...

 

“You need any help carrying your stuff up to the house?” Peeta surprised her. He dipped his head around the now-dried sheet billowing in the late-morning breeze, as she removed a clothes peg.

“Already?” Her family wouldn’t arrive for a few more hours. He blushed under his tan, and she rather liked the effect her teasing had on him. “Sure. As soon as I get this laundry inside. Wanna help me? The faster I get this done...”

“You bet.” He reached for one side of the sheet to help her fold it. The wistful half-smile on his face gave her butterflies. It had become a familiar and frequent sensation of late.

 

“Katniss!” Prim leapt from their parents’ old pickup truck before it came to a full stop and ran to hug her. Or maybe _tackle_ was the better word.

Chuckling, Katniss rocked her little sister back and forth. “You’re here.” She raised her eyes to her parents, Glenn and Lily, and, releasing Prim, tugged them into their arms.

“The place is just like I remembered,” her mom whispered, glancing back at the village. “It’s incredible to be back here.”

Her father shook his head. “It’s hard to get my head around it.”

“Peeta has a special dinner planned at The Dandelion Farm to mark your anniversary, the day you got engaged. Not tonight— we’re having a barbecue, just the five of us— though the restaurant’s head chef helped, and tomorrow—” It was hard to contain her enthusiasm, her words pouring out in a continuous stream.

“Peeta?” Prim interrupted, a sparkle in her eyes. “You mean, Peeta Mellark, your boss— the one you can’t stop gushing about?”

Katniss turned red. Had she really been gushing?

“Everyone’s pretty much on a first-name basis around here,” she sputtered. But Prim was making a face, so she gave her little sister an affectionate shove on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you guys settled, and we can take a walk. I want to show you around the village before dinner.”

She picked up a duffel bag from the truck bed, helping them carry their things to the cottage.

They stood before the glass doors looking out over the lake.

“Wow,” Lily said as Glenn slipped his arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“You’ll have the place all to yourselves,” Katniss said. “I’m staying up at the big house so you can enjoy the cottage.”

The three of them turned to her in a single, synchronized action.

“Oh?” her mother asked. Prim’s face was lit up with a toothy grin.

“It’s not like _that!_ Peeta’s just… I’m only…” Katniss gave up, giving an exasperated huff at the way they were staring at her.

“I’m looking forward to meeting this man we’ve heard so much about,” her father said in a soft voice, a gentle smile on his face.

 

Katniss wore her sunset-orange dress. She now owned several, in a rainbow of shades, for work. It felt like the appropriate choice— it was the one Peeta had given her the day they met after she’d told him her parents’ story, and now with them back in Naramata twenty years later.

But the secret reason was that she enjoyed the reaction the dress inspired— even a _daft_ girl like her could tell Peeta liked this one best. His eyes got a sort of dreamy quality along with the half-smile when she wore it, something he didn’t try so hard to hide anymore.

She checked her face in the bathroom mirror of Peeta’s guest suite. A dab of makeup— not too much— her skin had a natural glow from time outdoors, and cosmetics weren’t really her thing. Plus, the summer heat would make it all melt, and the last thing she needed was smeared makeup. She smiled at her reflection— Effie would be proud.

She chewed her lip, debating whether to pin up her hair or leave it down. Up was cooler, but down would earn her more admiring glances. Down it was.

Katniss sighed. She wasn’t even trying to deny it anymore. She wanted those looks, wanted more than that, if she was being honest.

 

Dinner earned many _oohs_ and _aahs_. The peach cobbler dessert that Peeta made— an old family recipe, he claimed— was a hit. He’d served a different local wine with each course— a gewurztraminer with the smoked kokanee appetizer, a pinot noir with the pork tenderloin. When he brought out a third bottle to have with their dessert, Lily held up her hands and laughed.

“We’ve been up since four this morning. I’m going to fall over if I have another glass!”

After the meal, Peeta and her family went out on the veranda to enjoy the sunset. Katniss was slicing lemons to add to the pitcher of iced tea, gazing at them from the kitchen window. Her mom and Prim had their heads together admiring each other’s new necklaces that Katniss had bought for them at the boutique. It felt good to be able to afford to treat her family.

But her eyes were drawn to the sight of her dad and Peeta leaning against the railing deep in conversation. There were only a few years separating them— seven to be exact— and yet, it was a study in contrasts seeing them next to each other. Her father had a lean, lanky build, and his weathered, olive-toned face was angular, giving him a rugged appearance. Peeta’s body was stockier, his face fuller, and the unruly, blond waves that refused to stay out of his eyes gave him a more boyish quality.

But it was in their eyes where the differences disappeared. Though her dad’s were grey and Peeta’s blue, they both exuded a playful warmth, a curious twinkle that radiated through to their smiles.

She jumped in surprise when Prim touched her shoulder, Lily beside her— how had she not noticed them come inside?

“They seem cozy,” Prim joked, nodding her head towards the veranda.

“Why wouldn’t they be? Peeta gets along with everyone. And Dad is—”

Prim gave a snort. “Relax. It was a _compliment._ ”

Lily spoke in a wistful voice. “I can see why you love it here.” She called out to her husband, “It’s been a long day, Glenn. And we’ve got lots of sightseeing planned for tomorrow. How about we call it a night?”

“But I was just about to serve this,” Katniss said, her hand on the pitcher.

She touched Katniss’s hand and kissed her daughter’s cheek. “Dinner was wonderful. But right now, after so many hours on the road, I think we’d all appreciate a good sleep.”

After they were gone, she and Peeta cleared the dishes from the table. They were finishing cleaning up when a brief burst of light reflected on the kitchen walls followed a few seconds later by a low, distant rumble.

“Looks like we might be in for a light show tonight,” Katniss said. She’d always loved electrical storms as a kid.

Peeta scanned the sky out the kitchen window. There was a trace of a frown on his face.

“Peeta?”

Another flash of lightning lit up the sky.

“It’s north of us.” He remained quiet, his eyes glued to the window. At the next flash, he turned to her. “I think it’s moving across the lake.” The easy smile returned to his face. “Why don’t you go sit outside, and I’ll bring the tea out,” Peeta said.

Katniss stood by the veranda railing. The cottage was already dark. Clouds had rolled in over the lake, obscuring the stars, but unlike the thunderstorm that had welcomed her to Naramata, they carried no hint of rain. She was momentarily blinded by the bolt of lightning a short distance to the northwest. The thunder was louder this time. She walked over to the patio furniture, choosing the loveseat over one of the armchairs.

Peeta’s footsteps and the tinkle of ice cubes in glasses alerted her to his presence. “I like your family,” he said.

“They like you, too.” She scooted a little to the side, inviting him to join her.

He paused, and a smile crept onto his face. Setting the two glasses on the coffee table, he sat in the space she’d left for him.

“This gives us the best view of the storm,” she explained as more lightning blazed across the sky above them.

“It does.”

Peeta laid his right arm on the back of the cushion behind her head. She could feel the tickle of arm hair on her bare shoulders and the heat radiating off his body. When she nestled closer, his arm dropped to wrap around her frame, his hand resting on her arm. It was impossible to repress her silly grin, despite pressing her lips together.

Another, brighter bolt of lightning connected with the hills across the lake, illuminating the water. It was followed a second later by a deep rumbling that echoed down the valley, its power reverberating inside her body. She shivered, gooseflesh rising over her skin from the electrically-charged air. Though, the way Peeta’s fingers traced light circles over her skin was likely as much to blame. Her heartbeat increased with anticipation.

Peeta shifted a little beside her, and when she angled her body to face him, he was looking at her with a bashful expression that tugged at her heart. He gave a soft chuckle.

“My God, I feel as awkward as a teenager on his first date.”

Katniss couldn’t help the involuntary twitch that flickered across her back.

Peeta’s eyes grew wide as he rushed to add, stammering, “It’s not about you… or about how young…” He ran a hand over his face, sucked in and expelled a deep breath, and peered in her eyes. “It’s me, Katniss. It’s just… it’s been a long time since I’ve been on a real date.”

The nervous vulnerability in his confession kindled her self-confidence.

“Is that what this is— a first date?” She batted her eyelashes.

 _Where did THAT come from?_ She was a horrible flirt. And Peeta was never awkward. He was one of the most relaxed people in his own skin she’d ever met. The whole thing had a surreal quality.

More flashes turned the night to day, and then plunged them back into inky darkness. When the thunder boomed this time, she pressed her body closer to Peeta’s side at the same time his left hand cupped her cheek.

“It is if you want it to be, Katniss.”

Her power to speak vanished, so she nodded her answer. Tilting her head towards him, she closed her eyes. And held her breath. A puff of warm air caressed her mouth, her heart raced, and then soft lips brushed hers. It wasn’t tentative or shy, it was like sipping a new vintage, letting it roll across the tongue, seeking to define the subtleties in the flavour. Her lips parted, allowing the full body of the kiss to be shared, longing to savour him as well.

Peeta gave the softest moan, and her bones turned to jelly.

She sighed when his lips left hers. His arm tightened its hold, and, resting his forehead against hers, she could feel his smile before she saw it. His eyes had the same hungry look she remembered from the first time he’d seen her in this dress. The belief that she may actually be beautiful and desirable awoke a sensation of power that surged through her body.

His voice was a husky whisper. “I’ve wanted to do that since the day we met.”

“So have I,” she answered.

“And now here we are.” He smiled but then grew serious. “What happens next?”

It was an invitation. Peeta was a gentleman, but it was the less-gentlemanly side, smouldering in his eyes, that called to her at that moment.

But before Katniss could speak, the annoying ring of a cell phone interrupted. She groaned as Peeta reached for his phone on the coffee table. “Can’t you ignore it?” she asked.

He smirked over his shoulder at her. “Maybe. Let’s see who it is.” The electronic light illuminating his frown sent a chill through her.

“Who is it?”

He glanced up at her without responding and answered the call. The conversation was short. But it derailed the evening’s magic and replaced it with a knot of concern in her chest.

“A fire’s been spotted north of us. A lightning strike…” Peeta was already on his feet, heading for the door. “I should go to the fire hall.” She followed close behind. He stopped and faced her. “I’ll just check in and see what the chief has heard from the Ministry of Forests.”

Katniss thought about the tinder-dry conditions. “Are homes in danger?” Finnick and Annie had their acreage in that part of Naramata.

“No. It’s still small and in the hills far above them. Finnick was the one who called it in. But if the wind picks up…” His eyes were wide with adrenaline. It scared her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

“They won’t know anything conclusive until morning. But they may issue an Evacuation Alert as a precaution.”

“Should I wake my family? Warn them?” Panic thumped inside her chest.

“Let’s wait and see what the provincial Wildfire Service has to say.” He smiled and touched her cheek. “It may not be anything to worry about. Why don’t you go to bed. I promise I’ll let you know as soon as I learn anything.”

“There’s no way I’m going to sleep.” Not after that kiss, not after that phone call.

He kissed her forehead. “I won’t be long. I promise.”

 

Katniss didn’t go to bed. Instead she curled up on the loveseat, clutching her phone. The once entrancing electrical storm was now menacing. Each flash and rumble ratcheted up her anxiety. Could their little town be threatened? Just as she reassured herself that they’d get the fire under control, the next bolt that cut through the night sky proved how small the efforts of humans were compared to nature’s power.

Peeta sent a text an hour later, saying they still didn’t have any updates.

Shortly before five in the morning, she was startled from restless sleep by the ringtone. Springing upright, she answered Peeta’s call with a frantic, “What’s going on?”

“The fire’s grown overnight and getting bigger. Teams of forest fire specialists are on their way, but our hall is gearing up to help them create a fireguard around the northern neighbourhoods in the interface zone. We’ll be able to keep an eye on the homes up there if any drifting embers spark something.”

Katniss knew what a fireguard was. She’d grown up in timber country, and her dad had worked in the industry most of his life, either out in the forest or, later on, in the lumber mill. The idea was to cut a swath in the forest to create a gap the fire couldn’t cross. “Okay. When do you leave?”

“As soon as we have enough light. Could you do me a favour? Call Haymitch— let him know we may need to cancel reservations at The Farm until further notice. If it’s necessary, can you contact the people?”

“Yeah, just let me know if it comes to that. I’m going to wake my family and let them know.”

“Thanks. Tell them I’m sorry this is messing up their holiday.”

“It’s not your fault. Can I bring you some breakfast?”

“Naw, the chief’s wife brought in coffee and muffins. But you can stop by the hall if you want. There may be more information soon.”

“Thanks! I’ll be there in a half hour.”

Katniss couldn’t smell smoke, which she took as a good sign. The winds weren’t blowing their way. Her dad insisted on coming to the fire hall with her. Finnick caught her eye when they entered the building. He was talking with several people, including Peeta, whose back was to her. Finnick called out a greeting, and Peeta turned around and crossed the hall to meet them.

“Katniss tells me you’re heading out to build a fireguard,” her dad said. “I’ve lots of experience tree-cutting. I’ve got some fire safety training as part of my duties at the lumber mill, too. If I can help, I’m willing to go along.”

“That would be great, Glenn,” Peeta answered. “Time’s critical and we could use all the skilled volunteers we can get. I’ll introduce you to the chief and we’ll get you some gear. We leave in a few minutes.”

“What about me?” Katniss asked. “Can I help?”

“Did you get ahold of Haymitch?”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes. I won’t tell you what he said when I woke him up this early on his day off. But he smartened up when I filled him in on things.”

Peeta bit his lip. “Could you call him back? Ask him to come in and help make sandwiches, snacks, anything to help feed the crew? It’s going to be a long day, I’m afraid, and there’s going to be a lot of hungry firefighters to feed.”

“Okay. Mom and Prim will want to help, too.”

 

Katniss, Prim, and Lily assisted Haymitch putting together food for the firefighters. Haymitch’s sous-chef, Thom, called to say he wanted to come in from Penticton, but Haymitch told him they had it covered, and it was best for him to stay put.

When they carried the trays of food and drink to the fire hall, they learned an Evacuation Alert had been given for the residents on the north side of town. It was one step away from the Evacuation Order that would require them to leave their homes.

Effie was across the street, standing at the entrance to Naramata’s community hall, talking with a few people. As Naramata’s Emergency Social Services Coordinator, it was her responsibility to set up a temporary shelter in the community hall to receive evacuees. In the flurry of activity, Katniss couldn’t take her eyes off Effie’s long, fuchsia fingernails as she waved her hands directing volunteers and calling out instructions.

Lily offered to help Effie get the registry organized to keep track of evacuated people who opted to stay elsewhere, or who needed extra assistance. Volunteers laid out supplies on each of the cots that filled much of the available space.

By noon, the first shift of firefighters returned, including Peeta, Finnick, and Glenn, sooty and sweaty from the heat and smoke. Prim made the rounds with pitchers of iced tea and lemonade and a thermos of coffee for the firefighters and Effie’s volunteers, while Katniss distributed Haymitch’s sandwiches. Despite all the noise, the guys found a quiet spot in the shade and closed their eyes for a thirty-minute nap. They headed back out, determined to complete the fireguard before the fire got any closer.

When Lily entered the fire hall later that afternoon, underneath her calm facade, anxiety lined her face.

“Is there any word?” she asked, her finger nervously twisting her wedding band.

“Dad’s got lots of experience, Mom,” Prim comforted. “And he’s with trained firefighters, including Peeta. He’ll be fine.”

 

But Katniss felt like her mom. Knowing Peeta was in the thick of it, too, compounded her anxiety. She thought about Annie with not only her home to worry her, but also her husband fighting the fire.

The three Everdeen women stood outside with their eyes fixed on the hills. Helicopters buzzed overhead getting a bird’s eye view of the fire, and water bomber planes swooped down and dropped fire retardant. Media had also arrived, and a representative from the Wildfire Service— a petite woman with spiky hair who introduced herself as Johanna— was answering their questions.

At two in the afternoon, the Evacuation Order was given. The fire hadn’t reached the fireguard, but they weren’t taking any chances. As displaced residents trickled in, Effie directed them to Lily who gathered their information. Effie’s Pomeranian, Sparkles, scurried about, earning a pat or a scratch. Children played with him, which helped alleviate their fears and provided a welcome diversion.

Annie arrived and Katniss sent her to Peeta’s house to settle in with them. It was painful to see the single suitcase and two boxes in her possession.

“I didn’t know what to take,” she said. “In the end, I realized none of matters. It can all go, so long as Finnick comes back safe and sound.”

Katniss was awed at her quiet courage and pragmatism.

By the time evening descended, it was announced that the fire was still not contained. Katniss started making calls to cancel reservations at the restaurant when all of Naramata was put on Evacuation Alert.

Despite the increased danger, Katniss gave a sigh of relief when the firefighters came in for the night. After eating dinner and hearing from the Wildfire Service representative, they all went back to Peeta’s so that Peeta, Glenn, and Finnick could shower away the grime from the day.

Peeta took Katniss aside after Finnick and Annie went to bed. “Katniss, if Naramata gets evacuated you need to gather up the important stuff. I won’t be here to do it.”

Katniss nodded. “Okay. What do you want me to pack?”

“The business ledgers, files from the office, the computer hard drive— there’re boxes in the basement you can use… I’ll need you to pack up a few things here in the house for me, too.”

Her chest clenched. “Anything in particular?”

Peeta glanced around the heritage house that had been in his family for generations. “I don’t know…” It broke her heart seeing the sadness in his eyes. “I trust you. Whatever you think looks important. And don’t forget about your own things.”

Katniss hadn’t accumulated much in the few months she’d been there, and everything she had brought with her fit in a backpack. “Mom and Prim can take care of my stuff.”

His face became grave. “The keys to my parents’ condo are in the top drawer of the cabinet by the front door. If they issue an Evacuation Order for the village, load up the vehicles and take everyone there. My folks won’t mind— they’re not due back from Vancouver until the weekend.”

She touched the side of his face. “You’re exhausted. Go get some sleep. You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

“You, too. The packing can wait until tomorrow.”

He leaned in, kissed her cheek, and headed for his room, not bothering to close the door. She laid a hand over the spot his lips had touched her face. They hadn’t had a chance to say anything about the kiss they’d shared the other night or to talk about what was growing between them. She sighed. There’d be time for that later.

After a quick check-in with her family, Katniss wandered around Peeta’s house, gazing at all the memories— family photos hanging on the walls, sports trophies and travel souvenirs on shelves— objects that held sentimental value.

She remembered Annie’s words outside the hall. It was all important. And none of it was important. Not compared to the lives that lived inside these walls.

The next morning, after packing up the items from the restaurant, she went through Peeta’s house, filling a few boxes. It was a daunting task that left her feeling inadequate. She found a suitcase and stood in the middle of Peeta’s bedroom for the first time.

Sucking in a breath, she laid the suitcase on his bed and opened it. It was strangely intimate going through his chest of drawers and closet, checking his medicine cabinet in case there was anything important he might need, picking items and placing them in the suitcase. The fact Peeta trusted her to do this for him evoked intense emotions.

 

The scene repeated itself the next day. The sound of helicopters and water bombers filtered through the haze of smoke that now filled the valley. The winds were moderate, but the fire kept creeping closer to town. Everyone held their breath, hoping the fireguard would hold. The professional firefighters and local volunteers continued to fortify the line, dousing the area in water and stamping out the flames along the encroaching edge.

Katniss had never wished for a dreary, rainy day more.

Johanna, the Wildfire Service media liaison, gave frequent updates, answering endless questions with a patient smile. But, when the cameras turned off, she switched to colourful language, regaling everyone with dirty jokes. It earned some snickers from the reporters and firefighters with whom she had a solid rapport, but it made Katniss blush.

Effie tsked, shaking her head. She murmured in Katniss’s ear, “Such manners from a government representative.”

Prim approached Johanna. “How will the forestry people save the homes if the winds change?”

Johanna blinked at her. “They won’t.” When Prim looked at her in shock, Johanna led her by the arm away from the fire hall to where there was a clear view of the burning hillside, Katniss following close behind.

“I want you to see something.” Johanna pointed up at the water bomber flying over. “Watch,” she ordered. The plane dropped the fire retardant in a red stream over the slopes.

Prim looked at her. “But isn’t that supposed to put it out?” They saw the flames extinguished in the small patch of forest. Less than a minute later, the glow of fire sprung back up. Johanna gave a cynical chuckle.

“You see that?” she said. “It’s like dropping a teaspoon of water on a bonfire.” In a softer voice she added, “We can only do so much. The rest is in nature’s hands.”

“Oh.” Prim looked at her sister.

Irritated and angry at the futility of it all, Katniss blurted out, “Then what’s the point of it? Why are you even here?”

Johanna scowled at her. “Because it’s _my_ job to keep people informed. But also because maybe we can give nature a sharp kick in the—”

“Johanna! We need you on camera.”

“Gotta run, girls.” She gave them a grin and slipped back inside the fire hall. Prim and Katniss hugged each other as they stood watching the flames dancing across the treetops.

 

During the early hours of the third day, they awoke to the acrid scent of thick smoke saturating the air. Everyone knew what it meant even before the call came in on Peeta’s phone. The wind had turned their way.

Annie cradled her face in her hands, knowing there was a real chance her home would be lost. Finnick hugged her as he prepared to leave. The women—Annie, Lily, Prim, and Katniss— watched as their men left shortly after dawn to make a last stand.

By midday the news came in that they were dreading. The call to pull back had been given. The fire had reached the fireguard. Whipped by the winds, embers had floated across the gulf, igniting the trees on the other side.

“What happens now?” Prim asked.

“We wait to see if the rest of Naramata has to leave,” Effie said with stoic efficiency. She went off to coordinate with her Penticton equivalents to prepare for evacuees from Naramata.

While Peeta, Glenn, Finnick, and the rest of the firefighters went to work attempting to cut a new fireguard closer to town, the surveillance helicopter confirmed the Odair’s home was one of the casualties. Katniss hugged her friend.

Bravely, Annie wiped her eyes. “I just want the guys to stay safe.”

“Me, too,” Katniss whispered.

She thought of the few boxes and valuables piled by the front door. The night before, Peeta had taken a passing glance at the things she’d gathered, adding a few items on his own, but he shook his head when she asked it there was anything more. They all felt it. If it was lost, there would be time to grieve later.

 

The second Katniss entered the fire hall late that afternoon, bearing a tray of sandwiches and thermoses of coffee, she knew something terrible had happened.

The wife of one of the volunteer firefighters shrieked, “What do you mean, _cut off?!”_

The chief, doing his best to remain calm, though the lines around his eyes revealed the strain, answered, “The wind picked up, changed direction again. It was too fast for them to react and it jumped the new fireguard, blocking the road back to town.”

Katniss’s heart dropped like a stone. She couldn’t breathe. Her hands began to shake, so she had to set down the tray. She approached the chief.

“My dad? Peeta?” She remembered Annie, helping Haymitch at The Farm. “Finnick? What’s happened to them?” Her voice grew shriller with each word uttered.

The chief repeated what he’d told the woman who’d collapsed into a chair, tears in her eyes as she hugged herself. Katniss stood paralyzed, shaking her head, her mind refusing to compute the information. The chief laid a comforting hand on her arm. He was about to speak when a staticky call came through the radio.

Johanna spoke in clipped phrases as information was transmitted. Everyone in the hall clustered around her, hanging onto every word.

She turned to address the crowd. “The helicopter spotted them on the west slope. They informed the guys there’s still a path free down to the lake. They’re heading that direction now.”

“Radio one of the surveillance boats to pick them up,” the chief said.

“Already done,” Johanna replied. She looked at Katniss and frowned. “You gonna be okay?”

She was leaning on the desk, stifling tears. She shook her head, unable to speak. Lily and Prim burst in the door. “We heard… What’s going on?” Katniss’s mom cried.

The chief explained the situation.

The three Everdeen women went to find Annie at the restaurant and filled her in. She nodded stoically, appearing strong, but when Katniss touched her arm, she noticed she was trembling.

“Come on,” Haymitch said, clenching his unshaven jaw. “Let’s go to the dock and wait for them.”

They stood, arms around each other, eyes scanning. The smoke hung low and dense over the water, making it impossible to see beyond twenty metres. Katniss’s throat and eyes burned from the smoke and the emotions welling up inside. It felt like an eternity.

“There!” Prim cried, pointing.

Katniss squinted into the sickly, yellowish haze. She heard the motor a few seconds before the boat emerged from the gloom, the indistinct shapes of heads gradually taking form. Lily gave a sob and fell to her knees at the edge of the dock.

It was difficult to recognize the faces under the soot and grime, but Katniss would know the familiar tall, lean physique of her father anywhere. And the broad-shouldered one beside him, too.

Annie called out, “Finnick!” and he called back to her. The boat pulled up to the dock, and, not bothering to wait for the men to disembark, she was in his arms.

The rest of the men wearily climbed out of the boat. Lily and Prim swallowed Glenn into their embrace. Katniss choked back a sob, and her father smiled at her over their shoulders as she reached for Peeta instead. Her shirt became mired in greasy, black soot, but she didn’t care.

He rocked her, whispering as he stroked her hair, “Hey, it’s okay, we’re all fine…”

She lifted her head from his chest when Finnick said, “I’m so sorry we gave you a scare. We couldn’t save the house…”

Annie gripped his face. “I only care that you’re okay.”

“You know, you two can stay with Katniss and me as long as you need,” Peeta said to his friends.

“Let’s get you guys checked out by the medics,” Lily said. They all assured her they were fine, that they hadn’t been in the thick smoke for long.

As if on cue, the smoke thinned and a patch of blue sky appeared overhead.

When they got to the fire hall, there was cheering. The wind had turned the fire back on itself. Starved for fuel, the flames were diminishing as quickly as they’d sprung up. It was the break they desperately needed.

After giving Peeta a bear hug, Haymitch returned to the restaurant. The rest of them walked back to Peeta’s— Glenn, Lily, and Prim split off to go to the cottage, and Finnick and Peeta went to take showers. Annie and Katniss waited on the veranda, watching the smoke clearing from the sky over Naramata.

“I’m so sorry, Annie, about your home.” Katniss said.

She gave her a brave smile. “We’ll rebuild.” And then she smirked. “I never liked that house anyway. But my greenhouse, and all the flowers...” She sighed.

Katniss could see the sorrow in Annie’s eyes. She thought of a home with all the irreplaceable things gone forever up in flames. But more than that, she thought of what had been spared. Closing her eyes, she whispered her gratitude as the sun sank behind the mountains across the lake.

 

Three days later, they gathered for a dinner at The Dandelion Farm, a private party for Peeta and Katniss and her family, the Odairs, Haymitch and Effie, all the firefighters and volunteers, and the families who’d lost their homes to remember the losses and celebrate that no one had been hurt.

Each table was adorned with a vase of dandelions. With the Odair property destroyed, Peeta had declared it was the right choice rather than have someone other than Annie supply the bouquets.

Once the fire chief had thanked all the volunteers, the celebration turned to Glenn and Lily. Champagne was poured for everyone, and Peeta stood to address the crowd.

“It’s hard to believe that it was only a few months ago when Katniss came to town, and I learned what an important role our little restaurant played in bringing two people together…” His eyes travelled from Glenn and Lily and came to rest on Katniss. “In honour of the Everdeens marking twenty years since they became engaged right here in this dining room, I’d like to present this gift.” He handed a small box, wrapped in paper covered in printed dandelions and tied with a yellow ribbon, to Lily.

When she saw the contents, her eyes grew wide and colour flooded her cheeks. Her hand flew to her mouth.

“What is it?” Prim asked, craning her neck to get a peek.

Katniss grinned, knowing what it was.

Peeta chuckled. “We thought you should have a matched set.”

Inside the box were five silver napkin rings— with a space to add one more— bearing the restaurant’s signature design.

Lily rose, tears in her eyes and gave Peeta a hug. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, too,” Katniss heard him whisper to her mom, “for being the reason your daughter came to Naramata.”

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted her parents.

As the party wound down, Glenn took his daughter aside out on the patio overlooking the lake.

“I’d hoped to get a chance to get to know Peeta better when we first arrived. It was pretty clear he’d become important to you. And I’ll admit, as a father, I can’t help be a bit protective of my little girl.” Katniss blushed. “But these last few days, I learned a lot about Peeta, and I want you to know, if you think he’s _the one,_ he’s got my stamp of approval.”

She threw her arms around his neck, her head against his chest. “Thank you, Dad. I hope… I believe he is,” she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. “Speaking of which…” Katniss looked up and saw Peeta standing off to the side, looking at them but not wanting to interrupt their moment. “I see your mom is beckoning me.” Glenn winked at her and slipped back into the dining room.

“Take a walk with me by the lake?” Peeta asked, offering his arm.

Katniss smiled, but, instead of taking his arm, she threaded her fingers with his. Hand in hand they strolled, following the same path they’d taken the first day they’d met, towards his home.

“Are you happy here?” Peeta asked, when they stopped to gaze at the fading glow of the sun disappearing behind the mountains.

“I am. I’ve made great friends, I love the village, I love my job, even Haymitch has grown on me…” Her voice drifted off when she heard a quail’s distinctive call. The bird was standing on a rock announcing to the rest of his covey that it was time to gather for the night.

“Maybe I’ve grown on you, too?” Peeta said with a smile.

She released his hand and slipped her arms around his waist. “You know you have.”

“Katniss, I knew the first day you showed up at The Farm that I’d found what I’d been waiting for.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the charred hills over Peeta’s shoulder, and her chest grew tight. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“When I heard… when they said the fire had you trapped— Dad, Finnick, and you… I was so scared. I kept thinking of all the things I wanted to say to you the night the fire started. How I’d been such a coward up until then, telling myself there was plenty of time… But then I realized that maybe we didn’t, that I wouldn’t get the chance…”

He wrapped her in his arms, and she tightened her hold. Despite the damage it had brought, the fire had also had a liberating effect on Katniss. If there had been any trace of a doubt before, the last week had burned it all away.

As he stroked her hair, she continued, “I wandered into the village with no idea what I was searching for, and I found a home… and so much more. I knew it before, but the fire reminded me to not take anything for granted.”

“Then the fire wasn’t all bad.”

She pulled away to look him in the eye. “But poor Annie and Finnick. I can’t imagine what it must be like.”

He tucked her hair behind her ear. “I want them to have the cottage until they can rebuild. You’re already settled into the house with me. Will you stay?”

As her answer, she stretched up on tiptoes, her fingers sinking into his blond waves, and pulled him down for a breathless kiss.

“Take me home, Peeta,” she whispered, clasping his hand in hers.

A thought occurred to Katniss. As valiantly as they’d fought against the fire, she’d learned that much of their fate ultimately rested in nature’s hands. But, along with its destruction, fire held a creative power, rejuvenating the land. She knew that soon the hillsides would be sprouting a carpet of new green shoots and saplings, and it would bloom again.

Like the dandelions that thrived in the fertile soil of the place she now called home.

 Image Credit: (http://awesomeokanagan.com/region/naramata/)

 **NOTE:**  This chapter was inspired by real events. It is loosely based on the 2003 Okanagan Mountain Park Fire. It impacted Naramata, but was most devastating to Kelowna (on the north side of the fire), evacuating 33,000 people and burning 238 homes in several neighbourhoods. It also destroyed several of the historic Kettle Valley Railway trestles along the Trans-Canada Trail route.


End file.
